Need
by Evil Sugarysweetness
Summary: My first KH ficcy. The formatting is kind of off at some points, sowwy! Can't really summarize this x_X Riku/Sora, Kairi bashing in later chappies. (Short first chappie >.


**Need**

  
  
**Disclaimer:** KH ain't mine. I own the game. As in, I got it for Christmas. o_O;; NO SUING!  
  
**Warnings:** Kind of AU, Shounen-ai, introverted Sora, Kairi bashing in later chappies, Kairi-being-evil-ness in later chappies, On with the fic!   
  
Sora stood in the middle of an icily cold room.  
Alone.   
In the same spot he'd been standing for so long, it seemed as if he'd been there forever.   
His sea-blue eyes, now as icy as the room's temperature, stared ahead. It was lonely here, but... he was waiting.   
Waiting for something that would never come.   
Donald and Goofy, still as faithful as always, brought him food whenever he was hungry, new blankets and pillows for his small cot every other week, but they could never bring him what he really wanted.   
_What he really wanted..._ the words echoed in his head. His eyes misted with tears, he bowed his head, but... he would never give up.   
_Plip. Plip. Plip._ The sound of tears falling echoed throughout the empty, almost silent room.   
Donald peered in. In a voice more comforting that usual, he said, "Maybe you should give up..."   
"No... I... I can't. I **won't**. I... I..." "...I understand, but..." "No. I have to stay here... he'll come... I know he will."   
Donald left the room silently as he came. Sora... Sora was going insane. He had been waiting, waiting... Donald was losing faith. Sora had been waiting for the past year, lonely, but still waiting. Sora, once an extrovert, changed into an introvert. The once happy nature of the place he stood in turned dreary and depressing.   
But there he still stood.   
_He won't come_, a dark voice in Sora's head spoke. _You KNOW he won't. He doesn't care..._ Sora fell to his knees. Maybe they were right, maybe this WAS hopeless, but... he needed him.   
_He doesn't need you,_ the voice said. _NO ONE needs you..._ The voice ricocheted bitterly off the walls of his mind.   
The soft sobs emitting from the boy seemed to be never-ending. Goofy, hearing this, sighed. "I hope he comes soon." "Me too, Goofy, me too..."   
When all was silent, Goofy went out to check on the boy. Sora was asleep on the floor, tears still staining his pale face. Goofy picked him up and set him on the cot. Looking out into abyss, he said softly, "Wherever you are... come soon." With that, Goofy walked away, leaving Sora to sleep in peace.  
  
A boy dressed in black walked through the rainy town. People looked at him oddly. The boy stopped. Softly, he said, "...Where is Sora?" Though not many people heard him, the ones who did stared in awe. "...You want to see the Keyblade Master?"  
"Yes, I do." An old man spoke up. "I know where he is... but I warn you, he's becoming very introverted..." "I don't care! **Tell me where he is**!!"  
  
A young girl with reddish brown hair stopped in her tracks upon hearing the voice, recognizing it. She saw the voice's owner, her eyes widening. _Him._ The man walking with her looked at her. "What is it, Kairi-chan?" "Nothing. Come on, let's go."  
  
"Well? Where is he?" "There is what looks like an abandoned house at the end of the dirt road, and he is in there. I wish you well....."  
"I won't **need** any wishing..........All I need is to speak with him."  
"Then........do as you must." "I will.....thank you." With that, the boy walked in the direction of the old house.  
".....I can only hope that the Keyblade Master will accept his presence."  
  
Sora opened his eyes. He got out of the cot, then sat on the edge again.  
Sighing, he closed his eyes as he waited. He opened them at the sound of footsteps.  
Looking up, he saw Goofy staring at him sympathetically. "Are you okay, Sora...?" "Yes......I'm fine.....and....." "And?"  
"If he doesn't come this week, I'm giving up." "....If you really miss him that much....don't give up."  
For a minute, there was silence. "......In that case........never mind what I just said. I'll just stop crossing my fingers that he'll come."  
"Good.......Donald and I missed the old you!" Sora smiled dimly. "Well...I'll try to be the old me." "Good."  
Goofy smiled. "I'll leave you alone for now.....just in case he DOES come." Goofy left the room.   
The boy looked up at the door to the house. _I hope this is the right house........but....better now than never!_ He knocked on the door.   
Sora heard this. The jumped up, walking over to the door. Opening it, his eyes widened. The boy tensed as Sora hugged him, crying, "Riku! You came! You came! You **finally** came!!!!"   
  
Donald and Goofy, hearing Sora's little shouts of joy, smiled at each other. "He's here," they said at one, still smiling.   
  
**A/N**: I only posted this ficcie because I think Ko-chan wanted me to. But, I figured I might as well give this a shot, too. ;.; If it sucks, give me only CONSRUCTIVE criticisim, pwease? 


End file.
